Golden Eyes
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Tell me, what do you see when you look into my eyes?" "I see everything that I need to know." (All in Tigress's Pov)


My eyes, I wander what people see when they look in them? I can on,y guess at what they see, they probably see nothing but a warrior and her empty heart. At least, that's what I see when I look in the mirror everyday. The funny thing is though, I can clearly see what's in my family's eyes. Each of them, especially in that pandas eyes, has hope, happiness, and a sense of what they want in life. I can't help but envy them in those ways, I wish I saw the same in mine. Sure, being alone has its perks and all, but it gets old after a while. Especially with gleaming eyes that are always around you. That's why, as I sit upon this roof, gleamed in white light, I try to find more in my eyes, in my self.

"Come on Tigress, there's gotta be more to you." I told myself in frustration, searching through my memories. All I was finding though was my fists flying and my shattering kicks.

"Training, nothing but training." I started to clench my fists in a tight ball.

"Why would there be anything else?" I could feel my throat start to clog up from my emotions that were rushing their way up. But before they rose to the top to take over, I heard the familiar sound of gasping and a pair of black paws grasp the edge of the roof. I knew from those two things alone who it was.

"Po." I said quietly, and sure enough, his round black and white head popped up from the edge.

"Ah, there you are Tigress." I heard him say happily, his eyes wide, those soft bright green eyes. I then shook my head, regaining my composer so he wouldn't see the other me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him softly, by which time he flopped up and into his back. After he took in a few breaths of air, he looked at me.

"Well looking for you of course Ti, you weren't at dinner so I came looking for you because I got worried." I couldn't help but curl my lips into a tiny smile from his sweetness, but I was quick to vanish it.

"That's very nice of you Po, I was just up here thinking about something. Sorry for making you worried." I told him in an apologetic tone. He only chuckled from my words as he stood to his feet and dusted himself off.

"It's ok, I know we all need some peace once in a while. But now that I know your ok, I can go if you want me to and leave you to your thoughts." He told me, but I could tell by his facial features he was hoping I would say the opposite and not send him off back down.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the company and a friendly ear that would like to listen." I told him as I looked at his eyes.

"I would be honored to, and my ears are always open for my friends." A chuckle then escaped my mouth when he began to move his tiny ears back and forth. The panda then padded his way over to me and took a seat next to me.

"Now then, what's on your mind Ti?" He asked with wander, placing his paws in his lap and gazing over at me. I took in a deep breath and continued to look at him.

"I'm just wandering what people see when they look into my eyes. I mean, I feel like when they do, they just see a warrior with no heart or meaning to her." When he heard the words I spoke, he seemed confused and almost baffled by me.

"Really? Why do you think they see that?" I could only shake my head at his question.

"I don't know, I just feel that way and feel like that's the truth. Why? What do you see when you look in my eyes Po?" I asked with wander, wanting to hear the pandas thoughts.

"Well I sure don't see that at all. I see a great and kind warrior, a girl who is strong yet gentle when she wants to be. I mean sure, I can see some of your pain and the wall you have, but that doesn't mean that's all people see in your eyes. If anything they are small slivers that are over shadowed by who you are, that's what I think anyways." Upon hearing this, I couldn't help but widen my eyes at his words. What's more is that I could tell he wasn't lying, but that every word was the truth and before I could speak he continued.

"Besides that Ti, your eyes are brighter than ever now. They are gleaming with love and happiness, and though it some painful things for that to happen, none the less it's there. Me and everyone else can read those golden eyes like a book, just like I bet you can read our eyes right?" He asked me, I nodded my head in agreement.

"That's right, for when I look in your eyes, I can see you and what you want in life, who you are." I told him, showing a warm smile, which made him smile back.

"Exactly, and do you know who I am and what I want?" He asked crossing his arms, showing a smirk on his face.

"I know your a very kind and sweet person, and like me, you want a purpose in life. A purpose that you can protect and come home to everyday." I told him, he then closed his eyes and looked up at the moon which made him open his eyes back up.

"Right on the mark as always Ti." I then chuckled and looked to the moon to and in the silence that soon came, I felt his paw slowly creep over to mine and gently take it, squeezing like it never wanted to let go. Though I was taken a little back by it, I would be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed that feeling.

"People will always see you as a great person Tigress, and nothing else. So please, don't ever think different in that."

"The same goes for you Po, don't ever forget that." I told him seriously, as I laced our fingers in between another and smiled to myself. I now know that some may see only my hardcoreness, but most like him, will see me for what I truly am. A person who fights for love and the innocent and wants a life of peace, but then again, don't we all want.

Sorry if this seemed rushed it was a quick idea I thought on seeing lives through the eyes and such. Anyways, if you want leave a review, thanks.


End file.
